Tel Pere tel fils
by yuna usagi
Summary: Dans la nuit, un groupe d'enfants court pour sa vie. Mais que fuit-ils aussi déespérement.  l'histoire raconte celle de Charlie O'Neill que tout le monde croyait mort. Histoire amplement inspiré d'Angel Haert de Tsukasa Hojo.
1. Les Fugitifs

Les Fugitifs

Le groupe courait à travers les galeries souterraines. Leur chef, un adolescent blond leur demandait de se dépêcher et de suivre Clara, une fille brune qui devait avoir le même âge que lui. Le Chef fermait la marche. Il s'occupait des retardataires et regardait sans cesse en arrière. " Vite, cria-t-il, ça va explosé dans cinq minutes." Tous les monde se dépêchait. Les plus jeunes commençait à fatigué, pourtant il fallait faire vite. le Chef Pris l'un des plus jeune qui semblait avoir à peine quatre ans, - et couru aussi. Des hommes les poursuivaient. Il sorti un pistolet et tira trois fois. Chaque balles atteignit son but. Le bruit avait provoqué un panique dans le groupe. Les plus âgés se chargèrent de calmer les plus jeunes. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin près de la rivière, Il y eu une explosion géante. Clara compta les membres du groupe. Il ne manquait personne.

- Que fait-on maintenant Charlie, demanda-t-elle.

- On a de la route. Nous ne devons pas trainer. Nous devons atteindre la maison avant le lever du soleil. D'après Jen, il y aura tous ce qu'il nous faut là-bas.

- Les petits sont fatigués.

- Je sais, mais... D'accord... On campe ici, mais, on se lève tôt demain. La maison est dans une propriété perdu au milieu des bois. Bon, Kenvin, Shirley, David, Heidi allez vous coucher. Pas de feu. Marie et Dan vous faites le premier tour de garde. On se relaye toutes les deux heures. Marcy et Gwendoline vous prendrez la relève puis Claire et moi on terminera la nuit. Lever à cinq heure demain.

Tout le monde obéis. Depuis le départ de Jen, c'était Charlie qui s'occuppait de l'équipe. Durant une partie de la nuit, Charlie pensa à ses parents qui le croyait mort et qui l'avait déjà enterrer. Il pensa à la colère de son père quand ce dernier l'avait surpris avec un pistolet à eau dans les mains. A ce moment là, il avait trouver la situation si injuste. Pourtant, c'était bien à cause d'une arme qu'il s'était retrouver à l'hôpital, que le docteur avait du annoncer sa mort à ses parents. Il se demandait comment ils avaient surmonter ça. Il savait que son père n'était pas un homme extraverti. Militaire de carrière, il avait appris à enfermer ses sentiments et à ne jamais montrer ses sentiments. Sa mère était une femme d'une extrême gentillesse, mais elle pouvait se montrer très émotive. Non, Charlie savait que ses parents n'avaient pas surmonter sa mort avec sérénité. Bien sur, il avait déjà envisagé d'aller les retrouver après cette fugue mais il y renonça. Il savait que les rencontrer les mettrait en danger. Et c'était le cas pour chaque personne présente dans cette forêt..

Le lendemain, tout le monde fut lever à cinq heure. Les enfants criaient leur faim. Charlie sorti de son sac, des barres de céréales et en distribua à tout le monde accompagné d'une brique de lait. Après ce repas frugale, l'équipe reparti. Charlie suivait la carte laisser par Jen. A mis chemin, les petits avaient grimper sur le dos des plus grands. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison. C'était une grande maison sur deux étages dont le propriétaire serai une certaine Jennifer Halley. Il trouva la clé exactement là où Jen l'avait indiqué. Ils rentrèrent. Il y avait une grande pièce à l'intérieur, et les chambres à l'étage. Au sous sol, Jen avait aménager une salle d'entrainement. Ca ramena Charlie à la réalité. Il se rappela soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas des gens dit normaux. Tous étaient destinée à devenir des tueurs. A dix-huit ans, Charlie avait déjà plus de vingt meurtre sur les bras, Claire, qui n'en avait dix-neuf ans avait un palmarès de dix assassinat. C'était pour fuir ce destin qu'ils se retrouvaient ici.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installer, Charlie donna le règlement interieur. Tous le monde accepta. Ils n'avait pas le choix. Ces règles avaient été monté avec Jen pour gérer le groupe. Dans le garage, une grande voiture permettait à Charlie d'emmener tout monde en plupart du temps à l'école. Pour brouiller les pistes, les plus petits n'iraient pas à la maternelle. Jen voulais embaucher une gouvernante. Il incombait donc à Charlie d 'en trouver une fiable et discrète. Ensuite, il y avait Heidi que devait impérativement faire son entrée en cm2 à la reprise des cours dans deux semaines, Dan et Marie irai respectivement en 5ème et en 3ème, chacun dans une école différente. Gwendoline et Marcy allait s'inscrire au lycée. Charlie avait prévu d'aller à l'université de Colorado Spring avec Claire. Dans un dossier, Jen avait tous prévu : Acte de naissances, bail, facture d'électricité. L'argent venait d'un compte en Suisse et était alimenté par la bourse. Charlie était heureux de voir que tout allait bien.

Shirley se mis à pleurer, suivi de David et de Kenvin. Ces trois là étaient les derniers arrivés et n'avait encore eu le droit à leur entrainement psychologique spéciale tueur. Ils étaient donc très vulnérable. Charlie voulait à tout prix les préservé de l'univers dans lequel il avait grandit. Pour Heidi et les autre c'était déjà trop tard. Marcy, Gwendoline et Marcy avaient déjà commis leur premier meurtre. Quand à Don et Marie, même si leur mains n'était pas encore souillé de sang, leur espris l'étaient déjà. Comme leur aînés, ils avaient déjà vue mourir leur camarade de leur propre yeux, exécutés parce qu'il n'atait pas assez rapide. Charlie s'approcha d'eux et les prit dans ses bras. Chacun d'eux voulait leur parents. « C'est impossible. Vous vous souvenez des méchants monsieurs et madames? Et bien, si vous retournez chez vos parents et biens les méchants viendrons leur faire du mal. Mais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Charlie est là pour vous d'accord? » Ils hochèrent la tête.

Tous le monde alla se coucher tard, cette journée d'installation avait été un moment de pure liberté.

Jen vint les voir trois jours plus tard. C'était l'ainée de tout ce petit monde. C'était elle qui avait entrainé les plus agées. Elle les avait protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait bien qu'elle en connaissait l'aboutissant. Elle les avait prévenu dès le départ. Leur entrainement au combat se terminerait dans le sang. Il ne devait en rester qu'un seul par classe. Charlie avait tuer un tier des ses compagnons pour avoir le droit de vivre. Claire avait tuer cinq de ses camarades. Jennifer avait reçu pour mission d'infiltrer le SGC et de servir d'espionne pour ses maîtres. Elle en avait profité pour prendre sa lib erté. C'est en goutant cette liberté qu'elle avait commencer à échafauder un plan pour délivrer les autres enfants. Elle s'aida de Charlie. Ce ne fut pas aussi facile que ça. Il avait d'abord fallu organiser le plan d'intégration avant d'imaginer le plant d'évasion. Il fallu six ans pour mettre le plan en place.

Charly l'accueillit avec soulagement. La vie s'était organisé au chalet. Charlie avait le sentiment qu'il devait tout faire. Il n'avait pas tord. Il se demandait comment sa mère s'en était sorti avec lui. Il avait Charger Marie et Gwendoline de s'occuper des enfants. Marcy devait se charger du ménage de vérifié que toute es les chambres était proprement rangée. Claire devait s'occuper du budget. Jen avait pris soin de faire mettre internet dans la cabane. Alors qu'elle était sur internet pour faire la compraison des prix, Charly s'occupait de la « Paperase » comme le disait souvant son père.

- J'ai rencontrer ton père, dit-elle enfin.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Je ne sais pas quel genre d'homme s'était avant mais... C'est un homme bien. Il pense toujours à ses hommes avant de penser à lui même. Il a dirigé la base dans lequel on m'a envoyée espionner avant d'être muté à Washington.

- Mais il va bien?

- Oui. Il est un peu idiot non?

- Je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir. Pourquoi tu dit ça?

- Et bien je crois qu'il se pase quelque chose entre lui et le colonel Carter.

- Un mec?

- Samantha Carter. Mais, il se planque sous le règlement pour ne pas en parler. La pauvre Colonel n'attend qu'un signal pour se jetter dans ses bras. Mais le signal n'arrive pas. Au contraire, elle a faillis se marié et il n'a rien fait l'en empêcher.

- Mais lui, il en pense quoi.

Le jour où on saura ce que pense le général de Brigade Jack O'Neill, il neigera en enfer. On sait en revenche qu'il a rendu une visite colonel Carter. A l'époque elle n'était que Major. Donc, alors qu'il était prisonnier d'un manteau d'invisibilité, il est aller rendre une visite à Carter sous la douche.

- C'était quoi ma question déjà?

- Comment va mon père?

- Et c'est ça qui m'a valu toute ce récit?

- Fait, j'ai penser que nous pourrions peu-être lui faire confiance. Il pourrai nous aider.

- Je ne veux pas le mêler à ça. En plus, je ne veux qu'il sache ce qu'est devenu son fils.

- Alors n'en parlons plus. Tu as trouver la baby-sitter?

- Non. Je les sent mal ses filles. Elle parle trop. Je pense que je vais voir chez les nourrice diplômée.

Jen passa la soirée avec ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Ce soir là tout le monde riaient. Ca ne leur était pas arrivé depuis qu'il avaient été séparer de leur parents. Jen les regardait vivre. Ces enfants vivait enfin. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ça allait duré. Charly lui avait fait par de ses inquiétudes. Les plus petits semblaient oublier peu à peu la terreur qu'ils avaient eu en prison Par contre certains faisaient encore des cauchemars. Charly lui était blasé de tous. Il pouvait ôter la vie à une être humain sans le moindre remord. Durant sa formation, on lui avait fait tirer sur des photos de sa mère et de son père durant une année entière, dépecer des animaux à vif, regarder des film violents. C'était grâce à Démettra, son enseignante qu'il ne devint pas sociopathe ou psychopathe. Pourtant, Jen était sur d'une chose, Charly avait hérité des capacités militaire de son père. Elle donna à Charly les dernier conseille avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, Charly commença les entretiens. Il avait une liste des qualité impératives que devait posséder la futur employée. Ce fut Jen qui trouva la femme adéquate. Elle l'avait questionné sur divers sujet et lut qu'elle avait été infirmière avant de se mariée. Depuis son divorce, elle n'avait pas pu reprendre son travail. Bien sur, son ex-mari l'entretenait sans rechigné, mais elle voulait ne plus dépendre de lui. Elle s'appelait Sara Séranine. Charly fit confiance à Jen. Elle avait été son entraineur durant cinq ans. Tous ce qu'il savait, c'était elle qui lui avait appris.

Sara arriva donc à huit heure, le jours de la rentrée des classe. Tous les scolarisée était déjà dans « l' Espace ». Officiellement, il n'y avait que Charly, issus d'un premier mariage et les trois enfants qu'elle devait garder dans la maisonnée. Charly regarda un moment la femme. Il la reconnaissait. Qui n'aurait pas reconnu la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, élever jusquà ses dix ans, dont la photo avait illustré sa cible au stand de tire durant un ans complet. Il lui sourit en espérant qu'elle ne le reconnaitrait pas. Il lui présenta les enfants et lui donna des instructions à ne pas déroger. Après ça il parti déposé les enfants à l'école avant de prendre lui même le chemin de l'université avec Claire.


	2. Sarah découvre le pot aux roses

Sara découvre de pot aux roses

Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant que l'équipe était arrivé dans la maison de Jen. Les enfants allaient de mieux en mieux. Les cauchemars avait disparut chez les petits. Sara y était pour beaucoup. Elle avait sut les rassurer. Beaucoup commençait à se faire des copains et Charly en fut heureux. Lui même avait rencontrer un fille. Une jolie fille blonde aux yeux vert. Comme lui elle n'avait plus de parents. Ce n'était pas vraiment exacte. Elle avait perdu ses parents biologiques et sa mère adoptive, mais elle avait des amis de sa mère qui s'occupaient d'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air malheureuse et sa joie de vivre était communicative. Il aimait bien être en sa présence. Elle s'appelait Cassandra Frasier. Plus il restait avec elle, plus il avait envie de l'embrasser.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attend, demanda-t-elle?

- Quoi?

Elle avait enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Elle avait mis ses lèvres en avant et fermer les yeux. Charly était paniqué. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais embrasser de femme de sa vie. Il s'approcha et lui effleura les lèvres avec les siennes. « Je n'ai jamais... ». Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, Elle l'embrassa. Il se laissa guider. Après ce baiser. Il lui fallut un temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passer. Cette fille l'avait envouté, il avait perdu le contrôle. Ca ne devait plus jamais arriver. Dès le lendemain, il tenta de l'éviter. Plus il l'évitait, plus elle lui manquait. Cassandra, de son côté, ne comprenait pas son attitude. Elle en avait parler à Sam. « Tu me décrit le général là. Je fait un pas, il recule deux. A ce train là, il va bientôt me percuter dans le dos ». Cassandra avait bien ressenti une part du Général O'Neill Dans Charly. Comme le Général il semblait disimuler une douleur profonde. Il camouflait ses faiblesses sans doute pour rester vivant. Il pouvait se montrer impatient et avoir très mauvais caractère. Mais à la différence du géréral, il prenait toujours tout au sérieux. C'était sans doute à cause de la mort de sa mère et de sa belle mère, de l'absence de son père qui travaillait pour que tous le monde ne manque de rien. Bien sur Claire, sa soeur avait un travail de serveuse. Mais ca ne ramenait pas son père avant neuf heures du soir. Tout ce que voulait Cassie pour l'instant, c'était de lui apporter le réconfort que son esprit réclamais.

Sara était inquiète. En un mois, elle n'avait toujours pas vu l'homme qui l'employait. Pour tout les détails, elle n'avait toujours eu affaire qu'à Charly. Et puis, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la plus part de salle lui était interdit. Un jour, alors, que les enfants faisait la sieste, elle entrepris de visiter la maison. Elle en avait rapidement conclus que six autres personnes vivaient dans cette maison. Daprès les affaires qui trainaient, ils étaient tous des mineurs. « Seigneur, pensa-t-elle, des enfants livrée à eux même. » Un instant, elle avait pensé à appeler l'aide à l'enfance, mais y renonça. Chacun vivait les un pour les autres. Elle entra enfin dans la chambre de Charly. C'était la mieux ranger. La plus remplie. Elle retrouvait tout ce qui concernait la maison, les gens qui y vivait, un journal pour chacun d'eux. Sur le chevet, elle trouva une photo. Elle la connaissait cette photo. C'était l'une des dernières qui fut prises avant la mort de Charly, son fils. Elle lui avait été volé un mois plutôt.

- Notre accord contenait les pièces interdites, dit une voix masculine.

- Charly c'est toi, demanda-t-elle, incrédule?

- Nous devons avoir un conversation... Je vous serre un thé?

- Merci.

- Un sucre, un nuage de lait.

- Mais comment...

Chary lui servi son thé. Il pris un bière. Maintenant qu'elle le regardait de plus près, c'était vrai que Charly avait le regard de Jack. Charly ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Je pense que tout commencer avant ma...mort. Comme papa ne voulait pas que je touche aux armes à feu, je suis allé chez Nelson. Nous avons jouer à Intrusion. Un jeu en ligne où on incarnait un soldat. J'avais battut le meilleur joueur en ligne. Je n'ai su que très récemment que ce jeu était un système de recrutement de l'armée de terre. Quand je me suis tuer avec l'arme de papa. Je ne suis pas mort. Le Medecin Chef avait débrancher les appareils de mesure. Il ne lui rester plus qu'à vous annoncer ma mort.

- Et toi, qu'est tu devenu?

- T'es sur d'être prête à le savoir? Bien. Je me suis réveiller dans une cellule. On m'a vite expliquer les règle. Ils commandent, j'obéis. J'avais demander à te vous papa et toi. Ils M'ont dit que j'avais eu droit à un belle enterrement. L'entrainement à commencer deux jours plus tard. Jen, qui t'a embauchée, était mon entraineur. Elle était née dans ce sous sol. Elle m'a seulement dit de ne jamais me perdre. Que si je m'oubliais, alors, je ne serai plus qu'une gâchette. Pendant un ans, on m'a forcé à tirer sur ta photo et celle de papa. Puis, il sont passés à la phase deux. Monter et démonter le plus vite une arme. Je crois que j'ai pas mal hérité de papa. Mais si on dépassait le temps imparti, on nous tirait dans la tête. J'ai perdu trois de mes compagnons comme ça. On a reçu un entrainement militaire. Si nous ne suivons la cadence... Une balle dans la tête. Je pensait plus qu'à ma survit. Petit à petit, j'avais appris m'isoler, m'enfermer. Seule Jen et sa mère savait trouver où se cachait l'ancien Charly. L'épreuve final consistait à une chase à l'homme. Nous étions tous à la fois chasseur et gibier. Il ne devait en rester qu'un. Ce jour là, sept de mes camarades sont mots sans que je n'éprouve se remord. Ce jours là quelque chose en moi s'était brisé. Un soir Démétra Maybourne est venu me chercher, elle voulait que je parte avec elle. Mais elle fut abattu par un homme de main de l'organisation. Il m'a fait comprendre que tous ceux qui m'aideront, mourront. Jen ne m'en a pas voulu. A treize ans, on m'a envoyer exécuter toute une famille qui devait témoigner contre le sénateur Kinsey. Jen venait d'intégrer un groupe secret de l'air force. De là, elle avait préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour sauver tout les enfants.

- Vous avez réussi.

- Il nous a fallu six ans de préparation.

- Combien d'hommes as-tu-tué de sang froid.

- Une vingtaine.

- Doux Jésus.

Sara pris son fils dans ses bras. Elle était loin de penser que son fils était encore vivant. Pourtant il était là, devant elle. Elle était loin d'imaginer l'enfer qu'il avait vécu. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi ce jeune homme ressemblait à Jack.

Dans le restaurant Gabardine, où travaillait Claire, un homme venait de faire irruption. Il semblait nerveux. Il avait une arme à la main. Il menaçait les clients. Son objectif était la caisse du restaurant. Il désigna Claire pour prendre le sac et le remplir. Elle exécuta les ordres tout en regardant l'arme. Elle ne voulait pas intervenir sans être sûr que l'otage ne serait pas en danger et que son identité soit révélée. En avançant vers lui elle fit semblant de tomber. Pour se rattraper elle bouscula l'otage et tomba sur l'homme. Elle lui arracha l'arme et abattit sur lui une pluie de coups de poings. Quand elle se releva, il était KO. Tout le monde fut soulager. Son patron lui même la remercia. Il fallait maintenant appeler la police.

Claire espérait que tout irait bien. Ses papiers était faux.

Au poste de police, l'agent se montra gentil avec elle. Il savait qu'elle avait provoquer accidentellement ce sauvetage. C'était un coup de chance. D'ailleur elle tremblait encore de peur. Il regarda sur l'écran l'identité de Claire. « Claire Lune, dix-hui ans. Pas de Casier, vit au chalet de vivitan. ». Elle acquiesça. « Finalement, pensa-t-elle, Jen avait tout fait. Elle avait même penser à créer de vrais identité. Jen était fantastique ». « C'est drole, il n'y a pas d'infos sur vos parents ». Comme pour contrer les dires de l'agent, une femme demandait à voire Claire. Elle prétendait être sa mère. Claire se leva, elle se demandait qui pouvait la demander. Elle connaissait pas cette personne, mais en revanche, elle reconnu Charly derrière lui. Il lui faisait signe de faire confiance. Elle embrassa alors la femme en l'appelant maman. Sara serra l'étreinte. Après avoir signé les papiers. L'agent lui fit remarquer que Claire ne portait pas le même nom qu'elle. « Son père l'a reconnu avant de fuir ses responsabilités, répondit-elle ».

Une fois dans la voiture Claire demanda des explication à Charly. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait, qui était Sara et ce qu'elle faisait là.

Ce soir là, Sara ne rentra pas chez elle. Elle préféra rester au près de ses enfants livrés à eux même. Elle resta une bonne semaine. Elle voulait apporter du réconfort à ces enfants qui avait vu l'enfer avant même d'avoir appris à connaître la vie. Et puis, il y avait Charly qu'elle voulait garder au près d'elle.

Jen arriva en fin de semaine. Elle apprit les prises de positions de Sara. Sara avait vaguement compris que Jen travaillait avec son ex-mari sur un programme ultra secret et qu'il s'en sortait bien. Sara se trompait peut être mais Jen sembalit avoir une certaine admiration pour Jack. Charly l'avait remarquer aussi. Il ne s'en offusquai pas. Son père avait toujours eu un certain succès au près des femmes. Sara avait proposé à Jen de veiller sur les enfants pour que Charly, Claire et Gwendoline puisse vivre normalement. « Normalement? C'es trop tard pour eux Sara, répondit-elle ». Mais elle accepta.


	3. Le SGC

Le SGC

Cassandra avait enfin mis la main sur Charly. Elle avait bien remarquer qu'il l'évitait depuis qu'ils s'étaient embraser. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle l'avait fait de mal. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comment dire à une fille qu'elle lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Comment lui dire qu'il était dangereux de le fréquenter, qu'il était la mort en personne et que les gens - qui l'approchaient était vouer au malheur. Elle le regarda. Elle voyait bien qu'il était troublé. Il n' y avait rien à dire. Il ressemblait vraiment au Général O'Neill. Elle l'embrassa. Elle ne voulait pas que Charly lui échappe comme je général faisait avec le Colonel Carter.

- Je ne sais rien de toi Charly. Mais ne me rejette pas uniquement parce que tu as peur d'aimer. Ne me rejette pas à cause du lendemain.

Charly la regarda. Il la trouvait adorable. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvre de la jeune fille. Sa mère lui avait dit un jours que fuir le bonheur c'était fuir la vie. Depuis qu'elle vivait de façon permanente au chalet, il avait pris autre rythme de vie. Sa mère avait apporté plus qu'une présence adulte, elle avait adopté officieusement tous les fugitifs. Elle leur avait apporter le réconfort maternelle qui leur faisait défaut. Il avait même surpris Jen se faire calinée par Sara. « Un jour, pensa-t-il, je leur présenterai Cassandra ». Mais pour cela il fallait préparer. Il ne l'était pas lui. Il continua à se promener avec Casandra. Ensuite, il devait passer chercher Claire au travail et rentrer.

Au chalet, Sara préparait le diner quand elle entendit des voitures arriver. Les enfants s'étaient décendu en vitese. Il n'était pas courant de voire venir des gens et surtout en nombre. Gwendoline et Marcy avait pris leur armes au cas où ils devait s'en servir. Un homme frappas à la porte. Sara alla ouvrir.

- Bonsoir madame, dit l'inconnu. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous voulons juste récupérer les enfants.

- Et vous êtes?

- Personne. On dira que vous ne nous avez jamais vu.

- FERMEZ LA PORTE, hurla Gwendoline.

Mais Sara n'en eu pas le temps. L'inconnu l'attrappa et les menaça de la tuer s'il ne se rendait pas. Gwendoline hésita. Sara leur ordonna de suivre la prosédure d'urgence. Les enfants se ruèrent à l'extérieur et allèrent se cacher dans les bois. Seule Gwendoline était restée pour tenter de sauver Sara. Mais Sara lui ordonna de partir. Sinon, leur sacriffice, leur fuite et les plan de Charly et de Jen n'aurai servis à rien. Gwendoline hésita puis s'enfuit comme les autres. L'inconnu, envoya ses hommes vider la maison et la fit bruler. Il emmenèrent Sara dans leur Voiture. « Dite à Charly que vous devrez tous rentrer au bercail Bêta, puisque vous avez détruit l'Alpha sinon, c'est elle qui mourra. Vous avez quarante huit heure à partir de tout de suite. Il est neuf heure, dit il ». Puis les voitures repartirent.

Jack était enfin revenu de Washington. Il y passait le plus claire de son temps, mais il avait réussi à récupérer quelque jours de congé Il était heureux de retrouver sa cabane. Il avait remarquer en arrivant que la grande maison, de l'autre côté du lac, était à nouveau habité et qu'il y avait des enfants. Il se promis d'aller les voir le lendamin. C'est à ce moment là qu'il la vit prendre feu. Il téléphona au pompier pour qu'il viennent éteindre l'incendie et pris son 4x4 pour aller voir si tout le monde allait bien. Il n'y avait personne. Il espèrait que personne n'avait périt dans l'incendie. Soudain une autre voiture arriva. Elle s'arrêta dans un crissement de frein. Un jeune homme en descendit. Il était catastrophé. Il voulait tenter d'entrer, mais deux jeunes filles l'en empêchèrent, lui disant qu'il était trop tard. L'une d'elle, Jack la connaissait. Il l'avait sauvé lors d'une mission et aujours d'hui, elle était devenu un très grande manipulatrice quand il s'agissait de se faire offrir des cadeaux par le gentil g énéral qu'il était. Elle s'appelait Casandra Frasier.

- Cassandra, s'étonna-t-il?

- Général O'Neill? C'est vrai que vous habiter de l'autre côté du lac.

- C'est ton ami?

Elle tenta de ramener Charly à la réalité. Quand elle y parvint, elle lui présenta Jack qu'elle considérait comme un père. Charly le salua. En temps normal, il aurait été content de revoir son père, mais là, il y avait urgence. Il appela tout le monde. Ils sortirent de la fôret, un par un. Sara manquait à l'appel. Les enfants lui firent un rapport sur ce qu'il s'était passé et sur le message de l'envoyé de l'organisation dans une langue inconnu, mais jack avait lui, déjà l'impression de connaître cette langue, sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il se disait. Le camion des pompiers arriva. L'incendie fut maitrisé rapidement. Jen, qui devait passer, arriva à son tour pour constater le désastre. Charly lui expliqua, toujours dans leur langue, ce qu'il s'était passer et les menaces qui pesaient sur Sara. Ils furent interrompu pas Jack.

- Lieutenant Halley, interpella Jack. Que faite vous ici?

- Mon Général? Je vais vous expliquer mais je dois d'abore parler à ce jeune garçon.

Elle voulait avertir Charly qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix. Il leur fallait de l'aide. Ils ne pôuvait pas organiser une opération sauvetage en laissant les petits tout seul et sans toit. Charly accepat à contre coeur. Ce qu'il redoutait venait d'arriver. Le temps était venu de tout dire à son père.

Jen se tourna vers Jack et lui promis de tout lui raconter, mais qu'il fallait d'abord mettre les enfants au sécurité au SGC. Elle mis en avant que les enfants s'était enfuits d'un batiment appartenant à la Confrérie. Jack réfléchi une instant, puis accepta. Il avait confience en elle. Après tout c'était la protégée de Sam. Il contacta Hank Landry pour l'avertir qu'une dizaine de personne allait être téléporté dans l'infirmerie dont des enfants et qu'il fallait organiser un briefing d'urgence avec SG-1. Puis il contacta l'Odysé pour ordonner le transfère.

Le transfert avait amusé les enfants. Ca les avait divertis et surtout, ça leurs avait changer les idées. Jack avait donner l'ordre de ne les laisser sortir sans aucun prétexte sauf pour aller aux toilettes et ils devaient être accompagné. Charly, qui semblait être le chef de la bande, le lieutenant Halley et Claire furent conduit dans la salle de conférence. Charly vit tout de suite qu'un rideau de fer camouflait quelque chose. On les installa à la table. Jack s'était assis à sa place favorite.

- Mon équipe préférée n'est pas là, plaisanta-t-il?

- SG-1 n'est revenu pas de mission. On attend une communication dans trois heures, répopndit Landry

- Lieutenant Haley, c'était quoi ce langage avec ce jeune homme, tout à l'heure?

- Du Goaul'd, Général O'Neill.

- Vous êtes entrain de me dire que tous ces gosses parlent le Goaul'd?

- Oui mon Général.

- Et si on pasait àl'étape suivante, s'impatienta Charly. On quarante huit heures pour la sauver.

- Mon général. Comme on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, je vais vous raconter notre histoire en version accélérée. Je vais vous demander de ne pas trop poser de question. Comme le dit Charly, nous avons moins de quarante huit heure où ils vont la tuer.

- Je vous suis.

- Il y a un peut plus de quarante ans, le Docteur Mandes...

- Le types des échecs?

- Non, mon Général, Le Docteur Dan Mandes C'est un médecin psychiatre reconnu par la profession. Il...

L'alerte de la porte retenti. On entendit quelqu'un dire « Ouverture de la porte non autorisé ». Charly râla. Il demanda à aller voir les enfants. Jack le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était pas eux les responsables. Le Général Landy était parti voir à l'étage du dessous. Charly ressenti les secousses et entendit le son de l'ouverture de la porte. Jack vit tout de suite que le jeune Charly semblait réfléchir. Jen s'en aperçu. Elle l'interrogea. Il révéla qu'il avait déjà entendu ce son.

- C'était lors d'une mission, dit-il. Nous étions dans un garage pour avion. Il m'ont bander les yeux pour que ne sache pas où il m'emmenait. J'ai entendu ce bruit. Et on m'a fait avancer. J'ai ressenti une drôle se sensation. J'étais frigorifié.

- Et votre mission, demanda Jack?

- Je devait tuer une femme du nom de Sha'ree. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de tuer cette femme et je l'ai fait prisonnière.

- Tu as désobéis à un ordre, s'écria Jennifer.

- Et j'en ai payer le prix. A mon retour, ils on prit six des nouveaus enfants qui venait de nous être livré. Et les ont abattu devant moi. Je n'ai jamais revu la femme. Je pense que Heidi se souviens encore de ce jours.

Le Général Landry revint accompagné de quatre autre personnes. C'était SG-1. Ils étaient revenu de P4x 952 en vitesse. Un volcan venait de se réveiller. Tout le monde s'installa au tour de la table. Jen repris son récit.

- Donc le Docteur Mendès pensait qu'il fallait commencer l'éducation des futurs super soldats très tôt. Je faisais partit de la première génération. Je suis née dans l'un de ses laboratoires. Ma mère possédait un pouvoir de télékinésie puissant mais qu'elle savait pas contrôler. Elle avait été emmenée dans ce laboratoire pour servir notre maître.

- Et elle faisait quoi comme boulot, demanda Jack?

- Assassinat. Il avait fait pression sur elle pour qu'elle obéisse.

- En vous menaçant.

- Oui et sur celui qui aurai dut être son mari. A cette époque l'organisation s'appelait le NID. C'est SG-1 qui a mis fin à ce programme.

- Je sais, j'étais là.

- Le NID a du se faire plus discret et prendre le nom de Confrérie.

- Quel rapport avec ses gosses dans l'infirmerie?

- Le professeur Mendes faisait venir des enfants ayant des capacités disons spéciaux.

- Du genre, demanda Sam.

- Charly a été choisi parce...

- J'ai battu l'un des meilleurs joueur du monde. Je n'avais que douze heures de jeux au compteur et dix ans d'age.

- Vous avez été sélectionné parce que vous étiez bon aux jeux vidéos, s'étonna le Général Landry?

- Il s'agissait du jeu Intrusion.

- Ha oui, je connais, répliqua Jack. C'est jeux élaborée par l'armée de terre. Mon Fils y jouait. Mais tes parents ont accepter que tu ailles dans cet endroits?

- Ils pensent que je suis mort.

- Et les autres?

- Claire peut contrôler les flux. Il lui juste un support. Par exemple... Tu es sûr que je peut leur faire confiance Jen?

- Oui.

- Donc claire peut se connecté à internet par exemple, rien qu'en regardant un écran de calculatrice. Jen...

- Je contrôle les éléments et les objets.

- Bon et comment vous entrainent-t-il, demanda Jack.

- Ca se passe en trois Partie. Le conditionnement. Il nous font oublier qui nous étions. J'ai passé une année entière à tirer sur la photos de mes parents. La parti deux c'est la plus longue. On apprend notre futur métier, si je puis dire. La partie trois, c'est l'examen final que je peus résumer par. Il ne doit en rester qu'un.

- On mon dieux, s'écria Sam. Et combien des votre avez vous tuer?

Sam regardait Charly. Il ne semblait éprouver aucun remord. C'était surement du à son entrainement. A bien des égards, il ressemblait à Jack, et elle ne parlait que de ses yeux. Charly la regarda à son tour. Il compris tout de suite la question.

- Non, Colonel, je n'éprouve aucun remord à avoir enlever des vies. J'ai été élever pour devenir un assassin. Comme chacun des enfants qui son dans l'infirmerie. Aujourd'hui, ma seule priorité ce sont ses enfants et leur Baby sitter qui, je vous le rappelle, est prisonnière de la confrérie.

- L'étape deux, repris jen. C'est à dire l'entrainement est très éprouvants. - Les enfants doivent suivre ou mourir.

- C'est dire, demanda jack?

Monter le plus vite possible une arme imposé. Elle change tout les temps. Ils ont un temps imparti. Au delà, leur gardien, leur plombe les cerveaux. Charly en a vus trois mourir ainsi. Pour l'entrainent de terrain, c'est pareil. Celui qui reste à la traine est exécuté. De toute façon, ceux qui survivent à l'entrainement finisent par mourir à l'examen final. Il ne doit en rester qu'un.

Sam sorti dans le couloir. Elle avait mal supporté le récit de Charly. Jack l'avait suivit. Il la consola comme il pouvait. Il 'était lui même révolté qu'on puise faire autant de mal à des enfants. Le regard vide du jeune Charly ne lui avait pas échappé. Quand elle fut enfin calmée, ils retournèrent dans la salle de réunion.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous vous êtes enfuit pour fuir votre destinée, repris Jack.

- Oui, mon général, répondit Jen. Il y a six ans, vous vous souvenez que je suis rentrée au SGC?

- Oui, vous aviez le soutien de carter.

- J'avais été envoyée par la Confrérie. Je devais vous espionner. Puis nous avons eu ce problème avec les êtres électriques.

- Justement vous pouviez nous débarrasser?

- Et révéler que je peux contrôler l'électricité?

- Pas faux.

- Je les ai juste tenu à l'écart en changeant la charge électrique. Je vous ai vu vous sacrifié pour nous sauver. J'ai pris sur moi de faire de la désinformation. J'ai mis sur place avec Charly un plan d'évasion. Ca m'a pris six ans pour tout organisé.

- Qu'attendez vous de nous exactement.

- De l'aide pour sauver Sara, la baby sitter. Il l'on enlever pour nous récupérer.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous rendres, déduisit Landry.

- Nous voulons aller la sauver, dit Charly. Il y a un autre problème Général O'Neill. Elle sera totalement en danger s'ils découvrent qu'elle s'appelle Sara O'Neill.

- QUOI! C'est Sara qui a été enlevée?

- Oui. Je ne sait pas d'où viens la fuite, mais...

- Dit lui tout Charly, dit Jen.

Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de mêler ta mère à cette histoire Charly, gronda Jack.

- Tu le savais?

- Dès que tu as raconté ton histoire... Des gosses. C'est dingue, à chaque fois que je me dit que Kinsey ne peut pas faire pire, il nous en ressert une.

Jack était hors de lui. Kinsey lui avait voler sa famille, gâché la vie de son fils ainsi que celle de beaucoup d'autre. Sam s'était levé pour le calmer. Et le seul moyen s'était de réussir à capter ses yeux. Quand elle y parvint enfin, Jack se calma. Tout le monde où presque savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le calmer de cette manière.

- Hank, Je mobilise SG-1 pour le sauvetage de Sara. C'est une opération.

Personnel?

- Oui. Je suppose que tout le monde à faim. Allons au Mess. En plus les enfants doivent vous attendre. Jen, vous savez que vous êtes bonne pour la cours martial?

- Je sais mon général.

Heureusement, je suis en vacances et je ne peux donc pas avoir eu cette conversation.

Il la regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire qu'il réservait en général à Sam. Celle-ci en fut blessée. Tout le monde sorti et allèrent à l'infirmerie. Les enfants,le reste du groupe était resté assis sagement. Ils regardaient l'infirmier Goldish qui faisait le pitre pour les amuser. Jack resta un moment à regarder son officier jouer avec les enfants. Il demanda à un des gardes de faire préparer des chambres pour tout le monde puis alla au Mess.

- Charly, je peux te parler, demanda-t-il?

- C'est un peu tard pour me punir non?

- Très drôle, j'essaierais de la replacer à un débriefing.

- Je veux veux bien manger avec toi Papa.

Jack voulait en savoir plus sur son fils. Mais une jolie blonde lui refusa ce moment d'intimité en s'essayant sur les genoux de Charly et en l'embrassant. Ce dernier était gêné et tenta par tous les moyens de se débarrasser de Cassie. Elle ne céda pas. Sam, qui les regardait, se demandait pourquoi elle ne faisait pas pareil avec l'idiot de service. Jack sourit. Malgré la vie qu'il avait vécu, Charly avait trouver le moyen de tombé amoureux. Après le diners, tout le monde alla se coucher. Le lendemain serai une longue journée.


	4. Les Préparatifs

Les préparatifs

Malgrès l'heure tardive du couché, tous les enfants était levés à six heure. C'était le rythme imposé au Bercail. Sam vint les chercher pour le petit -déjeuner. Malgrès le choix qui s'imposait à eux, elle remarqua qu'ils avaient tous choisit la même chose, Charly compris. C'était aussi le même que prenait le lieutenant Halley à ses début au SGC. « Doux Jésus, pensa-t-elle, ils sont tous conditionnée. Ils ne savent même pas choisir ».

Jack vint les rejoindre à sept heure. Il avait passer deux heure à aménager un coins jeux pour les enfants. L'infirmerie n'était pas un lieux, pour les enfants. Charly mourrai d'envis de parler à son père et d'autre chose que de ses dix dernière années. Dans les couloirs, il avait vaguement entendu parler d'un histoire de coeur entre son père et le Colonel Carter. Il se demandait ce n'était que de simple rumeur ou si c'était vrai. Il en avait parlé à cassandra. Elle lui appris que c'était Jack qui semblait reculer et fuir. C'était pour lui une triste histoire alors que lui même cherchait le plus souvent la présence de sa Belle.

SG-1, les Généraux O'Neill et Landry, Charly, Jennyfer et Claire se rasemblèrent à nouveau. Sam avait fourni à Claire un ordinateur au cas où elle en aurait besoin. C'était un portable peu récent, mais utilisable.

- Bien, dit jack, je résume ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Des Salopard enlèvent des enfants à leur parents pour en faire des machines à tuer. Charly, Claire et le lieutenant Halley en font parti. Ils se sont échappés, ont Employé une nourrice pour garder les plus jeunes et maintenant elle entre les mains de vos anciens maîtres. Je me suis tromper quelque part?

Charly était impressionné par la capacité de sont père à résumer une affaire. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait travailler.

- Bien. Quelqu'un sait où elle est?

- Au Bercail Béta, répondit Charly... Gwendoline peut nous dessiner les plans. Claire pour les modifiés.

- Et qu'est ce que votre groupe cache encore dans son chapeau, demanda sam?

- Je peux recréer mentalement un plan en 3d après avoir vue un plan.

- C'est à dire, demanda Jack?

- Après avoir vu un plan, je peux le visualisé évoluer à l'intérieur mentalement. C'est pratique. Jen... Ben vous le savez. Heidi peut redessiner tout ce qu'elle a vu à l'identique.

- Et je suppose qu'elle connait les plans du Bercail...

- Bêta mon Général, compléta sam.

- Je suppose, répondit Charly. Elle a plus de trois cents cinquante plan en tête.

- On est d'accord. La petite Heidi nous dessine les plans de ... machin là. Claire nous les modifie. Et si On peut me fournir un max d'infos sur ce site.

- Je vais voir dans mes dossiers, mon général, proposa Jennifer.

- Très bien. Je lève la séance. On reprend à treize heure. Je ne vous cache pas que j'aimerai intervenir cette nuit. Rompez.

Au mess, Charly trouva enfin un moment pour parler à son père. Il s'assis devant lui. Il voulait s'excuser d'avoir désobéïs. Jack le regarda. « Je crois que tu as suffisement payer Charly, lui avait-il répondu ». Il était difficile de rompre la glace. Surtout quand on s'appelait O'Neill. Sam vint s'assoir à coté d'eux. Elle avait moins de barrière à abattre.

- Alors Carter, pourquoi être rentrer aussi tôt, demanda jack?

- Erruption Volcanique. Mon général, je suis entrain de travailler actuellement avec la petite Claire, c'est fascinent. Elle a pue accéder au réseau de la confrérie. J'ai penser à un truc concernant Charly. Vous vous souvenez de Avatar?

- Je vous arrête tout de suite Carter, ils est hors de question que je branche mon fils sur cette engin de malheur.

- Mais nous pourrions voir ce qu'il vois?

- La dernière fois que nous avons brancher quelqu'un sur cette chose, Teal'c a faillit passer l'arme à gauche.

- On ne le branchera pas en mode jeu mais exploration. On pourrai aussi brancher un accompagnateur.

- Alors je marche. Mais ce sera moi le second.

A treize heures, on fit monter Avatar. Charly regarda les plans, puis fut brancher à l'appareil, suivit de son père. Il se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans un monde virtuel et était en contacte avec Sam. Ils avancèrent tous les deux guidé pas sam qui leur donna plus d'information fourni simultanément par Jen et Claire. Ils entrèrent dans un espèce de SAS.

- Colonel Carter, demanda Charly, pouvez-vous nous envoyer des lunettes infrarouge, s'il vous plais?

- Bien sur.

- Merci.

Elle exécuta. Sur l'écran apparut alors des lignes horizontales rouges. Jen précisa à Charly que les lumières était orientée 19/13. A présent, les rayons s'entrecroisaient en ne laissant que peut de place pour passer. Claire chercha le disjoncteur. Elle le trouva. Il était coincé dans la salle de contrôle de l'autre côté de la salle.

- Claire s'est une vitre blindée?

- Oui.

- Il nous faudra un Un sur mille où non, je ne veux même pas y penser, il est trop jeune.

- Il a déjà un meurtre sur le dos, il...

- Si je les ai délivré ce n'es pas pour les ramener sur le terrain. Après lui c'est moi le meilleur tireur. J'aurai besoins du un sur mille.

- Je peu tirer moi proposa Jack.

- Tu peu tirer deux fois dans le même trou à cent mètre?

- Non, mais c'est impossible .

- Claire, j'aurai des course à faire au répère.

- J'y enverrai Gwendoline.

Durant tour l'a près midi, Charly évolua dans ce complexe virtuel. Jack avait fini par ce connaître par coeur. Quand ils furent débranchés, ils passèrent à la technique. Gwendoline fût envoyée au Repère avec Teal'c. C'était un endroit où Jen avait stock des armes en cas de besoin.

Il fut décidé que le groupe serait divisé en deux. L'équipe que Jack surnomma le Bercail et l'autre serai SG-1 avec lui à sa tête. Le Bercail serai dirigé pas Jen puisqu'elle en avait l'habitude. D'après les renseignement de Claire, des enfants étaient prisonnier au second sous-sol. Là, c'était le travail de Charly de les délivrer. SG-1 se chargerait de Sara. Une fois les prisonniers hors de danger. Jack se chargerait de détruire le complexe.

Après la réunion, il fut décidé que tout le monde retrouverai dans la salle de conférence à vingt et une heure. Ils devaient intervenir la nuit.

A présent, Jack voulait connaître les capacité des jeunes du Bercail. Il les emmena dans la salle d'entrainement. Il proposa un combat à main nu avec Charly. Il était vif, précis. Il n'y avait aucun geste inutile. Ce qui embêtait Jack, c'était que chaque gestes de Charly n'avait pour but que de tuer. Et c'était le cas pour Claire et Gwendoline. Jen avait appris à tempérer au SGC. Au tire, tout le monde était précis. Six balls au centre, un trou. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Ses gosses avait été élevés pour tuer. Jack pris son fils à partie. Il voulait connaître ses intentions après que toute cette affaire serai terminé. Il ne savait pas. A dix ans, il voulait être comme son père, militaire. Aujourd'hui, il ne cherchait que la paix. Cassandra, qui avait entendu la conversation vint se blottir dans les bras de Charly.

- Après, il voudra faire l'amour toute la journée et faire plein de bébé, dit-elle en plaisantant.

- C'est ça oui, répondit Jack. Ne dit pas ça à Carter, elle va t'enfermer à double tour.

- C'est pas de ma faute si elle n'est pas capable de se faire son général idiot que je devrait faire pareil.

Elle sortit de la salle accompagner de Charly qui n'avait rien de la conversation. Son père n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Elle semblait satisfaite d'avoir réussi clouer le bec du Général, mais en même temps elle réalisa qu'il allait sans doute être difficile de se faire offrir la nouvelle robe qui était sorti chez Galby. Elle grinça des dents. Il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Elle savait que Sam refuserai catégoriquement. Elle pensa aussitôt à Daniel, mais elle se le gardait sou le coude pour les chose plus importante, comme les place de cinéma. Il ne restait plus que Teal'c. Tout à sa réflexion, Charly lui avait fait remarqué que le général O'Neill l'avait fait demander dans le bureau du général Landry. Elle s'y rendit en prenant soin d'emmener Charly avec elle Elle pensait, sans doute à tord, que Jack n'oserai pas la disputer devant son fils. Elle pénétra dans la salle. Jack l'accueillis avec un grand sourire. « Tu es partie si vite tout à l'heure que je ne t'ai pas offert ton cadeau ». Il y avait un paquet sur la table. Elle le regarda et regarda le général. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui offrait des présents sans raison apparente. Sa mère, autrefois et Sam, maintenant, le disputait souvent en lui reprochant de trop la gâter. La réponse était pourtant si simple, Cassandra était un peu l'enfant de la base, et Jack avait reporter sur elle tout l'amour qu'il n'avait pas donner à son fils. Elle défit le paquet et sorti la belle robe noire. Elle le regarda.

- J'ai demander à Manuelli Galby s'il voulait bien crée un petite collection rien que pour toi.

- Le couturier Manuelli Galby? Jack c'est génial.

- Papa tu parles de oncle Manuelli ?

- Oui, Charly. Il est devenu un couturier très en vogue depuis presque cinq ans maintenant.

- C'est ton oncle, Charly, demanda Cassandra.

- En fait, Papa et mam...

- Charly essaie d'aborder ce sujet avec elle et je te promet que je jette dans la ka truc.

- Mon général c'est un Kawoosh et vous n'avez pas le droit d'en dévoilé son existence, dit une voix qui fit bondir Jack.

Le colonel Carter était venu voir ce que voulait l é général O'Neill à cassandra. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle avait vue le paquet sur la table. Elle soupira. Elle avait renoncer depuis longtemps à raisonner Jack et les autres militaires de la base. Cassie était sans aucun doute l'enfant le plus gâté de colorado spring. La chambre de cette jeune fille ressemblait à la caverne d'Ali baba. Elle avait souvent les mêmes cadeaux, mais avait mis un point d'honneur à tout garder. Elle vivait sur le principe qu'un cadeaux offert de bon coeur et sans arrière pensé ne se refusait pas, ne se jetait pas, ne se donnait pas et ne se revendait pas. C'était irrespectueux vis à vis de l'offrant.

- Ne vous étonnez pas que si elle devient... comme vous.*

- Comme moi, demanda Jack qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulais en venir.

- Capricieux.

- Moi je suis capricieux?

- Oui,

- Non

- si

- non

- si

- hey, s'écria Daniel, c'est ma réplique.

- Daniel, un problème?

- Tout le monde est prêt.

- On arrive.

Il était temps d'aller à l'armurerie.


	5. L'Attaque du Bercail

L'attaque du bercail beta

Pendant que tout le monde se préparait. Gwendoline ramena à Charly son "Un sur mille". Jack se demandait ce que cette arme pouvait avoir de spéciale. Gwendoline donna aussi une visière à chaque membre de l'expédition. Charly la posa sur son nez. l appuya plusieur fois sur un bouton et les enleva satisfait. Il expliqua à SG-1 que cet appareil leur permettre d'avoir le plan du Bercail Bêta, de voir dans le noir, les rayons infrarouge. Jack trouva l'appareil cool. Il joua un moment avec. Il y découvrit pas mal de mode. Charly le regardait amusé. Comme d'habitude, Sam souriait au singerie de son Général. Les enfants vinrent dire au revoir à Charly. Ils savaient qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas. Jack les rassura. "Ne vous en faites pas les mômes, c'est un O'Neill. La mort n'en veut pas, déclara-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil".

La voyage se passa dans le calme. A bout, Jack demanda à Charly ce qu'était le fameux "un sur mille". Charly sembla réfléchir puis il fini par dire : " Même dans la fabrication en série, il est difficile de faire une arme parfaitement précise. Il arrive que sur mille armes, il y en une qui soit parfaite. C'est le "Un sur mille." Ils arrivèrent dans la nuit.

Le groupe se sépara mais resta en contacte. De toute façon, Jack n'aurai jamais laisser Charly partir tout seul sans pourvoir l'appeler. SG-1 arriva devant la salle où techniquement Sara devait être retenue prisonnière. Durant la simulation, il leur fallait des badge de sécurité pour ouvrir les portes. Ils passèrent donc par les conduits d'aération. A travers la grille, jack vit son ex-épouse posé sur un lit médical. Elle était en chemise de nuit et endormie. Jack n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ces fous de scientifique avait bien pu lui faire. Il mis sa visière et cliqua sur un bouton. Il activa ainsi l'option "jumelle". La visière fit un gros zoom sur tous les protagoniste. Jack adorait son nouveau jouet qui finalement fonctionnait comme un jeu vidéo. Il activa le mode "infos". Il réussi ainsi à identifié les medecins. D'après les données de la visière en contacte permanent evec Claire, tous avaient été renvoyée pour leur manque d'éthique. Sara avait des fils qui sortait de ses bras, de sa poitrine. Jack était de plus en plus nerveux. Sam lui chuchota qu'il valait mieux attendre que la salle se vide. Une demie-heure plus tard, les medecins sortirent. L'un d'eux était rester à contempler Sara. Il la trouvait à son gout visiblement puisqu'il lui caressa le visage. Jack se promis de s'occuper personnellement de ce docteur. La lumière s'éteignit. SG-1 activèrent le mode vision nocturne. Ils descendirent tous en se laissant tomber. Jack arriva enfin au niveau de Sara. Elle était couverte d'ecchymoses. Elle avait du être torturer pour qu'elle dise ce qu'elle savait. Sam ne décela aucun symbiote dans son organisme. Jack secoua Sara doucement puis plus fort. Elle se réveilla enfin, Mais dans le noir total elle s'affola. Jack la saisie et lui parla. Elle identifia la voix de son ex-mari. Après lui avoir donner une visière, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et les lumières s'allumèrent. Le medecin qui avait portée son dévolu sur Sara était revenu pour profiter d'elle dans son sommeil. Jack lui posa son arme sur la nuque et lui demanda sa carte magnétique. Alors qu'il allait lui asséner un coup pour l'assommer, un tir de Zat toucha le docteur suivit de deux autre. Jack se retourna. C'était Charly. " Pas de témoin, dit-il simplement". Ils repartirent tous en suivant Charly. Sara regarda son fils, attérée. Elle l'avait vu tirer sur un homme de sang froid et ne semblait pas pour autant troublé. Charly les emmena à travers des galeries. Jack lui demanda ce qu'était devenu Gwendoline et Jennifer. Charly ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait peser ses mots. "Elles sont aller chercher mon seul échec. Nous allons chercher les enfants". jack lui reprocha ce changement de plan d'action sans l'en informé. La seul excuse de Charly fut que le Bercail agissait tout seul. Jack se fâcha. Une altercation eu lieu entre le fils et le père. Jack lui faisait remarquer que le Bercail n'était pas seul dans cette affaire et qu'il devait informer tout le monde des changements, ça évitait les morts inutiles. " C'est comme ça que marche un groupe, pas autrement, termina-il". Charly boudait, Jack faisait l'enfant et Sam soupirait. il était déjà difficile de gérer un O'Neill mais deux c'était du sport. Ce fut Sara qui pris la gestion famillialle. " Charly écoute topn père, il est sur le terrain de bien plus longtemps que toi et jack soit plus indulgent avec ton fils, il a l'habitude de travailler seul". Ils arrivèrent devant le dortoir. La Porte s'ouvrit et un soldat en sorti. D'après les infos, il était devant le dortoir. A l'intérieur, il y avait une dizaine de gamins âgés de sept à quinze ans. En les voyant, tout le monde se leva et se mirent au garde à vous. Le plus âgée reconnu Charly.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, dit-il.

- Tiens donc?

- Vous êtes Charly du Bercail Alpha.

- Et vous êtes?

- Nils. J'ai appris votre évasion. Vous venez nous chercher?

- Ce n'est pas mon objectif premier, mais dans la foulée on vous emmène.

- On vous suis. Vous savez qu'il existe sept Bercail?

- hum.

- Dès qu'il s'est su que Alpha a été détruit, cinq autres ont suivit votre exemple. Les enfants de Delta ont été tués pour servir d'exemple, mais s'était déjà trop tard. Les autre avait déjà fuit.

- Alors j'ai encore tuer des enfants.

- Tu ne les a pas tuer, c'est la fraternité. Toi tu en sauvé plein d'autres.

- En route.

Jack savait pourquoi son fils ne disait rien. Il lui toucha l'épaule. " Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui dit-il simplement".

Ils furent rejoins par Jen et Gwendoline. Elles avaient avec elles une femme, une très belle femme. Daniel la reconnu, mais méfiant, ne s'approcha pas d'elle. Elle du le convaincre qu'elle était bien là. Il ne dit mots en attendant que Sam lui confirme qu'elle n'était plus Amonhet. Il se hasarda à embrasser sa femme. Elle lui promis une explication quand ils seraient en sécurité. L'autre nouveauté c'était que maintenant elle savait tirer.

Sur le route ils furent stoppé par des gardes. SG-1 se mit devants les enfants alors que les membres du Bercail tiraient sur les gardes par dessus l'es épaule de SG-1. Encore une fois, Jack ne pue qu'admirer l'excellent niveau au tire de ses protégés et déplorer leur politique "une balle, un mort". Sara s'occupa des enfants pour qu'il ne dérangent pas le Bercail et son ex-mari. Ils arrivèrent devant de Sas de sorti. Charlie sorti son "Un sur Mille". Il demanda le silence pour se concentrer. Il tira une fois et tira aussitôt une seconde fois. la première avait créer un trou dans la vitre blindée, la seconde profita de cette orifice pour atteindre son but : l'interrupteur des capteur. Tout le monde traversa la pièce, mais arrivé au milieu, il furent encerclés par les gardes. Charly demanda à sa mère et aux enfants de ferner les yeux. Le Bercail et SG-1savaient que la partie était plus ou moins perdu, mais en bon O'Neill qui'ils étaient, Ni jack ni son fils n'abandonna la partie. Jen avait créer un tourbillon autour des rescapés pour empêchée les balles perdues de la fusillade qui s'anonçait, ne puisent passer.

Charly donna le signale pour commencer la fusillade. Devant le talent au tire de Charly, Jack se senti plutôt vieux. Charly commençait à manquer de munitions. Alors que les balles commençaient à manquer, Il eu une détonation qui surpris tout le monde. Une autre équipe venait d'intervenir. Le Garçon, le chef visiblement, s'avança vers Charly.

- C'est toi Charly, du Bercail Alpha?

- Oui. Je sais qui tu es. Brindille.

- Et accessoirement, Damian Cox.

- On raconte que tu t'es enfouit du NID. Oui, j'ai des amis bien placé... Et Jenny m'a prévenu de tes intentions. Nous sommes venu en aides.

- vous?

- Bercail Delta et moi.

D'autre têtes apparut. Charly comprit seulement qu'il avait des renfort, mais resta sur ses gardes. C'était peut-être un piège.

- On doit sortir d'ici.

- Vous y êtes presque. Bonsoir Jen.

Jennyfer et Brindille s'embrassèrent. Ce dernier donna des munitions à tout le monde. En sortant, le chef de Bercail Bêta tenait Claire entre ses mains. Il ordonna que Charly et ses amis ses rendent. Jack ne pouvait pas risquer le vie des autres et s'apprêtait à rendre les armes. Mais Charly était d'un tout autre avis.

- C'est vous qui nous m'avez former, dit-il, vous s'avez que Claire est une perte acceptable.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, dit Jack.

- Toi tu es militaire, moi je suis tueur. Toi tu sauves, moi je tue.

- Je n'es pas élever mon fils pour qu'il devienne un asasin.

- rassure toi, c'est pas toi qui m'a élevé.

La discussion semblait s'envenimer. Calvin à bout leur demanda d'arrêter de se disputer. Sam connaissait son Général et elle savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas comme ça. Calvin cria plus fort. Jack et Charly tirèrent en même temps sur Calvin. Il tomba, inerte, mort. " Ha ouai, ça marche, dit seulement Jack. Il était grand temps de rentrer au SGC. Alors que SG-1 faisait grimper les rescapée, il y eu une grande explosion, encore plus spectaculaire que pour le Bercail Alpha. C'était un cadeau de Brindille pour leur souhaiter bonne chance. Charlie fixait son " un sur mille". D'ordinaire, il détruisait son arme dès que sa tâche était accomplie, pour ne rien laisser trainer derrière lui, mais là, il hésitait. Il se demandait finalement s'il n'avait pas déclarer la guerre à ses anciens maître et s'il ne valait pas mieux garder cette ar'mes qui lui était si précieuse. Comme pour le sortir de ses sordide pensées, sa mère se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, comme quand il était petit et qu'il avait fait un cauchemard.

De son coté, Daniel s'occupait de sa femme qu'il croyait morte. Elle avait énormément maigri et restait choqué de ce que lui avait fait subir " La Confrèrie". Elle ne voulait pas en parler et se contenta de se lover dans les bras de son mari. Tout au long du chemin du retour, il reigna dans l'arrière du camion un grand calme. Arrivés au SGC, tout le monde fut acueilli pas les enfants qui n'arrivait pas à dormir sans savoir revu Sara et Charly.


End file.
